Secrets run Thicker than Blood
by AceofGrimms
Summary: It's two years after the fight against Asura, and a lot has happened. Thanks to the help of the ever-so-hacksaw-happy Professor Stein the little ogre, a symptom of the black blood, as well as the black blood itself have been beaten and reduced to virtually nothing, unfortunately it appears that the black blood is back... Will Stein be able to help Soul again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm so happy if your taking the time to try and read this mess =^.^= haha. So it's only T because of some mild language, also I'm cautious and might include more mature things in later chapters. There might be some slightly OOC moments and I apologize for that, but I hope you like it despite that? Or because of that, if your into it? Lol I don't know. Warning: This chapter is cheesy, I can't even pretend that it isn't, for the first few chapters that's kinda how it needs to be though for the plot =^.^= so sorry about that! Enjoy~**

**-Ace**

**Chapter 1**

"Class, today we will be starting things off with a wonderful dissection." Professor Stein announced as he wheeled in a strange looking thing on a cart. The students all groaned. Except for Maka who took out eleven pieces of binder paper and handed each of her friends one and kept four for herself. Kid cleared his throat.

"Oh right! Eight, hang on." Maka got out seven more pieces of paper and handed them all to Kid who smiled happily at the obvious improvement.

"Is it just me or do the animals we dissect get creepier and creepier looking?" Liz asked leaning over to Tsubaki, who nodded and grimaced. Crona looked like he was going to faint.

"It has a tentacle sticking out of it's head!" Patti giggled and then resumed coloring. Maka visibly paled when she received her own creature, even Soul and Black*Star looked a little green. Death the Kid of course was freaking out about how the monstrosity was a freak of nature and that there was nothing symmetrical about the poor creature. Soul leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, silently willing class to be over.

"The head is the trickiest part, make a clean incision from the back of the frontal portion to about where the tentacle starts. Make sure you don't cut the tentacle though!" Stein warned. Patti wiggled her finger back and forth and giggled at her imitation of their teacher. Soul drifted off to sleep too tired to be disturbed by what was going on around him.

"When. Is. Class. Going. To. End." Liz let out a frustrated sigh and Patti giggled, clearly amused by her older sister. Stein droned on and on about various ways to cut up the creature.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES YAHOO!" Black*Star jumped out of his seat and rushed out of the classroom. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and apologized to Professor Stein then followed her partner out the doors. Maka put down her knife and sighed.

"Professor Stein, I think I messed up. Can you come check for me?" Maka asked timidly. Stein walked up the steps and studied the dismembered creature in front of Maka.

"It's fine, what did you think was wrong?" Stein asked.

"I thought I might have cut too close to the tentacle." Maka pointed.

"No, it's fine." Stein assured her and trudged back down to his own monster. The bell rang and the remainder of the class let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Soul, wake up. Class is over." Maka nudged Soul's leg with her foot. Soul yawned and stretched.

"I have to talk to Stein, I'll meet you outside." He replied standing up. Maka nodded and left the two alone.

"You know Soul, you're gonna have to tell her eventually." Stein said cleaning his dissection tools.

"Does that mean it's back?" Soul asked worriedly.

"It's too early to tell but I should know for sure by tomorrow, can you come see me then?" Stein asked.

"Sure." Soul got his things and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Soul, if it is... Don't try and hide it from her this time. We both know that it affected both of you the first time and it probably will again." Stein said.

"I know." Soul said solemnly without looking back, he opened the door and left. He ran to catch up with Maka.

"Oh! Hey Soul! That was fast." Maka smiled. Soul grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her towards his motorcycle. "Hey! Where are we going?"

"Sushi, bookstore, mall." Soul replied handing her a helmet.

"Really?" Maka asked in shock. Her mouth formed a perfect "O" and Soul couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes. Yes, really." He replied.

"Should I be scared? You didn't break anything did you?" Maka asked.

"No, all of the lamps are safe. I just want to do something for you. My treat." Soul clarified.

"Wow, okay." Maka smiled. Soul ended up buying their lunch, four new books for Maka, a new skirt which looked exactly like her current one, she also bought a new bra which she refused to let Soul pay for.

"Maka, you look tired." Soul commented on their way to his motorcycle.

"Yeah, a little, but it was fun." Maka yawned.

"Let me carry the bags." Soul held out his hand. Maka shook her head. "Why not?"

"You've already been so nice to me already." She replied.

"Yeah, well get used to it. I really don't mind carrying the bags." Soul said.

"You aren't dying are you? Am I dying?" She asked. He laughed awkwardly.

"No one is dying. Can't I just be a nice guy and do nice things for my meister?" Soul replied.

"Well… You can, I'm just used to you making fun of me and being…well being you, until something important happens then you get all sweet and caring." Maka said handing him the shopping bags in defeat.

"Sorry." Soul said.

"For?" Maka sleepily raised an eyebrow.

"For making fun of you, I'm just immature and stupid, I didn't mean for it to seem like I actually thought those things because I don't, I never did. If you really were an ugly, flat-chested, bookworm I wouldn't have said anything, but because you're normal, pretty, and actually kind of fun I thought it'd be okay if I joked around with you. Also, I guess I was just trying to be cute, as absolutely lame as that is. So… I don't know, I just wanted you to know that. I really am sorry." Soul said turning to face Maka. She was definitely awake now.

"Woah, wow. I had no idea you actually thought I was pretty and fun. Um thank you, and yes you are immature and stupid, but it's okay. Yeah… Not really cute, although in a strange way I guess with you it works. Don't worry about it, apology accepted." Maka hugged her weapon happily, who was silently gloating about the fact that Maka inadvertently called him cute, not super cool but it was better than just… just being her "weapon." Cute at least had potential. He argued internally with himself for a little while.

"If you weren't fun I probably wouldn't have been able to be your partner." Soul replied.

"Oh whatever, I'm fun so it doesn't matter right?" Maka asked hopping onto the back of Soul's bike.

They drove back to their apartment in silence, a good silence. Maka and Soul went to their living room and immediately collapsed on the couch bags still in hand.

"Want me to take your bags to your room?" Soul asked sitting up. Maka nodded with her eyes closed holding out two bags. Soul stumbled away to Maka's room. She sat up and fixed her pigtails lazily. When Soul came back she stood up and walked over to him.

"Thank you for today Soul." Maka hugged her weapon tightly and then went to her room for the night, completely missing his tomato-red blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ahh sorry the first chapter is super cheesy, to be completely honest this one is pretty much the same in that aspect, I promise it'll get good in the later chapters. It doesn't help that I actually wrote these first three chapters 1-2 years ago. I was to nervous to post them so I hope you won't hate the rest of the story for the lack of serious intrigue in the first part. =^.^= Also thank you for reading this if you decided to! Please feel free to comment or favorite this story. =^.^=**

**-Ace**

**Chapter 2**

"Soul." Stein said.

"Yes?"

"It's back."

"Damn it!" Soul shrieked in frustration.

"Take a deep breath." Soul did as he was instructed. Stein left for a moment to let Soul calm himself down. He found Marie sitting on the couch with a tribal-print throw blanket around her shoulders.

"Oh hey Stein!" Marie greeted him happily.

"Hi." He replied taking the seat next to her.

"How's it going with Soul?" Marie asked.

"He's taking it pretty bad, I'm giving him space to calm down a little." Stein responded.

"Want me to make you both some tea?" Marie asked.

"Sure, thanks." Stein said.

"Has he told Maka he thought that it was back?" Marie asked while putting water on the stove.

"I doubt it." Stein replied.

"That boy! Oh my death! You know what he needs? He needs a good kick in the ass." Marie said letting the water boil.

"Marie!" Stein laughed stiffly, the sound was practically robotic, Marie let herself smile anyway.

"What? It's true." Marie defended. Marie finished making the tea and brought a cup to Soul. He took the cup and thanked her. "Soul, I'm saying this because I genuinely care about you and Maka. But grow up and just tell her things, tell her the truth it makes life SO much easier! I didn't have a nice adult to tell me that when I was growing up, so I had to learn that the hard way. You're a good kid. So just do what you know you should." Marie said. She gave Soul a light hug.

"Thanks Marie." Soul said.

"Is it okay for me to send Stein back in?" Marie asked. Soul nodded.

"How bad is it?" Soul asked when Stein came back in.

"Not nearly as bad as the last time." Stein answered.

"Okay, but what does that mean? Will I be okay?"

"Honestly... I have no idea. I think that if we were able to isolate it… kind of like last time, we could remove it and you'd survive, it'd be cutting it close though." Stein answered. Soul thought about it.

"What would happen if I left it alone?" Soul asked.

"It'd spread and take you over most likely, remember last time? Probably exactly like that. What we're looking at is very similar to what you've already gone through. Let's just be glad that we seem to have caught it early enough that a less invasive approach should still be effective." Stein replied shrugging.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Soul asked.

"Soul, you know how quickly this can spread, we've got to act fast. If I'm going to operate I have to do it today. Do you want to call Maka?" Stein asked. Soul nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Maka... Can you get down to Steins lab? Like... Now?" Soul asked trying to sound calm. "Uh... I'm okay. I'd rather talk in person if that's okay. Alright... Bye." Soul hung up and sighed.

"Well?" Stein prompted.

"She said she'll be here in 10 minutes." Soul sighed and laid on the examining table staring at the ceiling.

"You'll probably be fine Soul, at least we caught it early." Stein said breaking the silence.

"Yeah... You try telling Maka that. She's gonna flip out. She'll probably hit us." Soul replied.

"It's how she shows her love." Stein said. The two boys laughed.

"I feel bad for the poor guy who marries Maka." Soul sighed.

"Oh you know it's gonna be you. Don't even try to deny it. I can see EVERYTHING from the front of the classroom Soul Eater so I know." Stein replied.

"Like I'd marry a flat-chested bookworm like her." Soul said smiling.

"I see every stolen glance, every blush, every "accidental" touch. I know, believe me I know. Teenagers make me sad." Stein sighed leaning against the wall.

"Oh like you are any better, we all know who you like." Soul retorted.

"I don't like anyone." Stein said flatly.

"Marie."

"Dammit." Stein replied.

"Wait, so you know who likes who?" Soul asked.

"Every single one." Stein said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Wow. Okay... Tell me." Soul said.

"Nope."

"Just Maka? Who does Maka like?" Soul asked.

"I'm not telling Soul Eater."

"Please? What if I die... Then I'll never know." Soul started fake sobbing.

"Oh just shut up. Okay, out of your group lets see Black*Star and Tsubaki, both like each other, that ones kind of obvious though. Liz and Kid. Patti likes Kid and Chrona who is uncomfortable with the fact that he likes Patti as well. Oh and then there is you and Maka and that's just painful to watch honestly." Stein explained.

"Well... Shit, I mean I kind of new about the other ones... Except for Patti." Soul replied taking in the information. "I always thought Chrona was a girl who had a lesbian thing for Maka." Soul laughed.

"You're just weird Soul." Stein said standing up. There was a light but urgent knock on the door.

"Come in!" Soul called. Maka opened the door and rushed over to the white haired boy.

"Are you okay Soul? Did something happen? What happened Professor Stein?" Maka asked quickly.

"I'll leave you alone for a minute." Stein said then walked out closing the door behind him.

"Calm down Maka." Soul said sitting up.

" me." Maka pushed him back down.

"The black blood is back but it isn't as bad as last time... Stein thinks he can remove it, but he has to do it now or else I won't be able to handle losing that much blood." Soul said holding Maka's ungloved hand. A tear rolled down Maka's cheek. "Hey, hey... Oh death, don't cry! I'll be okay!" Soul sat up again and hugged his worried partner.

"Why does this keep happening to you?" Maka mumbled through Soul's soft gray shirt and her sobs. "I wish it happened to me and not you, it's not fair, you don't deserve to go through this." Soul pulled Maka up and made her look into his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that. No, bad Maka." He flicked her forehead. "I am fine, maybe I don't, but you wouldn't either. It's okay. I'm gonna be fine. So don't even think like that. And don't try to blame yourself either. That's not cool." Soul said. "Promise?"

Maka nodded and he pulled her in for another hug. Soul kissed her forehead and let her go. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I will be once it's gone." Maka said squeezing Soul's hand. Soul nodded.

"Okay doc, you can come back in. Let's do this." Soul said and Stein entered the room putting on his white gloves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Gahh okay, I know, I know, Ace's head is just up in cheese-land, I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry. *cries* I've failed you all :'( Hahaha okay, enough of my antics and onto the story =^.^= Hope you all enjoy~**

**-Ace**

**Chapter 3**

**Maka's POV**

Six. Six whole hours. That's how long it took for Stein to remove all of Soul's black blood. That's how long he was in surgery. It felt more like months to me. I was worried and had nothing to distract me in Stein's weird house. Marie did make me tea to try and calm me down a little. It didn't help. When Stein came out of the room my leg was bouncing up and down trying to find a way to use the massive amount of excess adrenaline my worrying had built up. I jumped out of my seat.

"Can I see him? Is he okay? You didn't take him apart did you? Are there going to be scars?" I attacked Stein with questions. He thought and I bounced and shook waiting for answers.

"No, not yet. He's asleep. Yeah he's fine. No. And yeah but the scars will heal. So calm down and drink more tea... Decaf though." Stein replied and shoved me off in Marie's direction. While Marie made another pot of decaf tea Stein tried to find a radio station with soothing music. I just stood there rocking back and forth on my heels, my hands shook at my sides.

"Maka, are you going to be okay?" Marie looked at me with one worried honey colored eye and handed me a cup of tea. I nodded and she rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I just want to see him." I said after three or four sips of tea.

"I know, I know. Just wait a little longer alright Maka?" Marie hugged me gently as if I were going to break. I sighed into her shoulder. Everyone loves Marie, she's like the ultimate mother. She stroked my hair and I hugged her back. "How much longer Stein?" Marie asked.

"You can see him in ten minutes Maka." Stein announced I nodded happily and wiped away a stray tear. I sat in comfortable silence with Marie for the last five minutes.

"Okay, times up!" Stein called from a different room. I jumped up and rushed to the room Soul was in. I almost knocked Stein over when I slammed into him.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed jumping back.

"It's fine, remind me to not get in your way when your Soul deprived ever again though." Stein said rubbing his chest. He chuckled and pointed to the door. I walked quickly to my weapons bedside.

"Oh Soul!" I cried flinging my arms around his neck. He was asleep but that didn't really stop me at all. I examined my weapon looking for extra stitches or cuts, making sure he was still my Soul, no extra appendages, and no less. I smiled when everything checked out, at least that you could see without strip searching a person. I blushed at that thought and shook it away quickly.

"Everything in order Maka? Just the way you remember?" Stein asked. I blushed and nodded happily. "Good."

"Um... Professor Stein?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"Do you know when he's going to wake up?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know, hug him a little tighter and I'm sure that will do the trick." Stein said taking a seat. I blushed and hugged my weapon for all I was worth. "I didn't think you'd take me seriously." I giggled.

"M-Maka? C-can't... Breath." Soul choked out. I released my hold and he gasped for air.

"Your awake!" I cheered happily and went in for another hug.

"Wow, guess someone really missed me." Soul said hugging back. I nodded and snuggled into his chest. "So was it successful doc? Am I one-hundred percent red blood again?" Soul asked Professor Stein.

"Hard to say, it seems that way though." Stein said with a smile, a real, genuine smile. It was weird.

"What do you mean hard to say?" I asked releasing Soul and facing Professor Stein.

"I mean if there is any left it was too small to be seen with even a microscope, I made sure I was very careful though." He replied. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"So can I go home now?" Soul asked. Stein thought about it for a minute.

"I guess so but Marie and I will take you guys, since Maka walked and I'm not letting you drive that motorcycle after surgery." He replied. We were driven home in Marie's white SUV. I made Soul lay down with his head in my lap in the backseat though. But the ride home was nice and peaceful. I took Soul upstairs and helped him change into more comfortable clothes before dinner.

**Soul's POV**

"Does it hurt?" Maka asked from the other side of the dinner table.

"Not really, I'm fine." I lied. Maka didn't look convinced.

"He didn't cut anything extra, or add any parts... Or anything... Did he?" Maka asked. I choked on my food.

"Maka!" I screeched, much to my discomfort. "God, warn a guy next time before you ask questions like that."

"I'm sorry okay! It's just it's not like I could check myself." Maka explained desperately, my face heated up.

"Can this conversation be over now?" I asked. Maka nodded.

"But everything's good right? Normal?" She asked.

"Yes, everything is exactly how it looked the last time. Nothing extra, and no less." I replied still blushing.

"Good." Maka smiled and went back to her dinner.

"So, I'm sorry I worried you and stuff." I said scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Hm, I forgive you, but I'm still worried." Maka said taking her plate to the sink. I sighed. I leaned forward in my chair.

"Ow, dammit!" I yelped at the sharp pain in my side. Maka spun to face me and rushed over to my side.

"Soul! Soul! Are you okay?" Maka asked putting her hand delicately on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I winced trying to sit up properly.

"Do you want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?" Maka asked. Uh-oh, I knew that look. It was easy to read, she asked me because she was hoping I'd say yes, this happened every time I got hurt. It was just because she was worried.

"Yeah, you don't have to though." I said so she didn't have to tell me she wanted to.

"No, it's fine. I probably wouldn't have gotten a lot of sleep any way. It's been kind of a tough day for you and me." Maka said, visibly happier.

"Hey Maka, do you think you could get me a couple of painkillers?" I asked quietly. She nodded and stood up. I sighed. It would definitely be a long night. It was hard to fall asleep near Maka, who normally fell asleep first any way. But… as uncool as it was, she smelt like vanilla and cinnamon. It's a very distracting smell. Maka came back to the table with two painkillers and she handed the remainder of her diet coke to me.

"Oh! I could get you a new one if you want!" Maka said noticing my hesitation.

"Nah, it's cool." I felt myself blush a little. Not cool, not cool, not cool. This always happened to me. Not that me and Maka hadn't shared food or drinks before just that it was different after thinking about the way she smells or how pretty her eyes are. I avoided eye contact and felt my blush darken. I grabbed the coke can and downed the pills. I blame Stein for rubbing my feelings for Maka in my face. I sighed.

"Time for bed?" Maka asked.

"Yeah." I said. Tonight would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Also cheesy, still super super cheesy. I'll let you know when it's safe. Hahaha idk, I hope you don't mind it too much. Hope you like this chapter! =^.^=**

**-Ace**

**Chapter 4**

**Soul's POV**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. At least I was in my own room though. I looked towards the window only to find a sleeping Maka next to me. I couldn't help but smile. When a cute girl falls asleep next to you and is there the next morning you smile. It's a cool thing after all. I was just glad it was me and not anyone else. Like. Black*Star! If she was for lack of a better word, a little more busty he would've totally taken advantage of her. I protectively draped my arm over her and shuddered at the thought. Not that Maka was defenseless, men were just evil, I mean except for me. Maka made me want to buy a gun. Only that thought made me feel like an overprotective father... Like Spirit. I shuddered again. No, I preferred loving, caring, sensible weapon. Yeah that's me... Well actually I would've preferred much more than that but well... That clearly wasn't going to happen any time soon. I clutched Maka tighter against myself. At least for now I could protect her and like her quietly. I'd never let any bad things happen to her. Not my Maka! I smiled. Liked. Who was I kidding? Maka rolled over and her eyes instantly opened surprised by the lightly coming in through the window. Maka rolled over again so she was facing me. She smiled and sighed when her eyes met mine. Then her eyes widened and she shot up and looked under the blankets first at herself then at me. She sighed. And I pulled her back into my chest.

"S-soul?" She stuttered.

"Shh, it's sleepy time Maka." I said internally rolling my eyes at myself.

"Why am I in here again?" Maka asked slowly getting comfortable with the lack of distance between us.

"You were worried about me after the surgery so you stayed with me to make sure I was alright." I explained.

"Oh." Maka said. She turned away from the light, and sighed.

"Oh?" I clarified.

"Yeah, oh." Maka said.

"Is that a good oh or a bad oh?" I asked. I ran my hand through her loose ash blonde hair.

"I'm not quite sure. I remember the surgery and being worried but I don't remember falling asleep." She said.

"Well you were really tired." I said.

"I guess I was, I've never really spent the entire night in your room before." Maka said letting her hand rest on top of the one I had on her waist. I blushed. This wasn't cool at all!

"No, you've come close though before." I sighed.

"Yeah… Oh remember after the fight with Asura!" Maka said. I laughed.

"Right! You ran around the house screaming about how you'd never be afraid of anything ever again because we defeated evil. And then you had a nightmare and jumped into my bed and woke me up with your crying at three in the morning." I said.

"It was actually only one in the morning." She corrected.

"Whatever, it felt like three in the morning." I said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Fine next time I'll just go over to Kid's house and jump in his bed." She stuck her tongue out at me. Wrong move Maka, she knew that was a low blow. I pulled her closer and she squeaked.

"No." I told her.

"I'm almost sixteen, I can do whatever I want Soul." Maka said.

"But do you really want to?" I said sadly taking my arm back.

"No, not really. It'd be like kissing Black*Star." She shuddered and I laughed.

"But you haven't done that either right?" I asked worried how she'd know what that would be like.

"Oh god no!" Maka replied. I laughed and hugged my meister.

"Good." I said.

"Why do you care?" She asked. Damn it, don't ask me that Maka! Anything but questions like that.

"Uh, it wouldn't be very cool. You're too cool for Black*Star." I said avoiding her eyes.

"Wow, did you just say I was cooler than Black*Star?" Maka asked.

"Way cooler than Black*Star." I said. She giggled.

"Liar." Maka said.

"It's true! Just don't tell him because he'd freak out." I said.

"Okay... as long as that's how you actually feel." She smiled.

"It is." I said.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast. Pancakes? Is that okay?" Maka asked standing up.

"Can't we just lay here a little longer?" I groaned.

"No Soul it's already ten-thirty." Maka said pointing towards my alarm clock.

"Please? Do it for the injured." I said. She sighed.

"Fine... Ten more minutes. And that's it." Maka blushed a little and I pulled her back into my arms. "I'm not a teddy bear Soul."

"Hmmm, I don't know about that. I think you make a nice teddy bear." I said. She punched me. "A violent, deadly teddy bear." Maka giggled.

"You deserved it." She said.

"Why? Teddy bear? It's a compliment. It means you're nice to hug." I replied.

"Yeah, but it sounds like your calling me fat." She said defensively, I sighed.

"'You are not fat, at all. I almost was impaled by your hip bone last night." I replied.

"Oh my god! What were you doing to me in my sleep!" Maka asked horrified.

"You fight in your sleep, I didn't do anything." I answered, blushing at what she was obviously implying.

"Really?" She laughed.

"Yes. You're very aggressive." I said.

"Good. It's been ten minutes! Time for pancakes!" Maka wriggled out of my grasp.

"Fine, just leave me. All alone. In the cold. With no teddy bear Maka." I said rolling over. I smiled letting the morning sun warm my back. Maka is cooler then Black*Star, she's even cooler than me… Even if she is kind of nerdy, it's only a little though, besides she's cute. Not that I'd actually say that out loud. That wouldn't be super cool. Marie was right though… I really should be more honest with her. But it's a little scary, to be honest… With how you feel and stuff. I'm not all that good with that or anything like that. I'd never even kissed a girl. Not that Maka needed to know that. I don't know why but she just assumed that I was really experienced. I'd never had a girlfriend. The only girl I'd even liked like that was Maka. Not that she knew that either. I groaned. Not cool. Not cool at all.

"Soul! Breakfast is ready!" Maka called. I got out of bed tossing my giant gray comforter to the side. I sighed and shuffled off to the kitchen.

"Maka... What are you doing?" I asked looking at the computer screen in front of Maka.

"Online shopping. I'm like addicted to Ikea! Soul get it away from me before I buy everything!" Maka squealed. I blushed. She's cute. I mentally face palmed, how could I possibly go on like this. "Soul!" Her hands moved about, most likely buying new things.

"Alright, alright... I'm coming. I'll save you from the big bad Internet." I said walking up to the computer. I unplugged the entire thing from the wall outlet.

"I think you killed it." Maka said quietly.

"...Maka."

"Yes Soul?" She asked. I looked into her big emerald eyes and sighed.

"You know what I have to do now." I said moving forward.

"What?" Maka asked.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" I shouted and launched myself at Maka. I tackled her to the ground and started tickling her sides. She giggled and kicked and squealed.

"Soul you're so weird!" Maka said trying to swat my hands away.

"Oh yeah? Well you know whose fault that is right?" I asked. She shook her head and grabbed my hands to keep me from continuing my attack. "It's your fault, one hundred percent." I announced. Maka gaped at me and then started hitting me and pinching my arm. I laughed. Somethings will never change and I am completely okay with that. And just like that breakfast was completely forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: SO yeah… This chapter has a lot of OOCness, I don't know I think after the battle with Asura everyone from the original story would've become closer, based of the anime so I hope it doesn't sound to bizarre. Like I said earlier though, everything in the earlier chapters does have an impact on the later chapters. So I hope you'll keep that in mind =^.^=**

**-Ace**

**Chapter 5**

**Maka's POV**

I don't know what was going on with Soul lately. Maybe it was just because the black blood had scared him a little? He was closer to me… a lot closer to me than usual, physically. Like making an excuse for physical contact every ten seconds. I sighed. Not that I was really complaining, really. Because I'm not. I mean I don't know, I know I've loved him for a really long time, but I strongly doubted that he liked me back. It was already hard enough to act like I didn't have feelings for him without all the touching. But like this, it was practically impossible. I blamed his hormones and my new bra. I giggled, how funny would that be if that was the real reason? I mean I didn't really doubt it but I found the thought extremely amusing. Soul looked at me from next to me.

"Oi, wanna let me in on the joke Maka?" Soul huffed. I let him pull my legs onto his lap so I was lying down.

"Hmm, I think I'll keep this one to myself." I said.

"Please tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know if you could handle it." I said shrugging. Soul was so fun to tease.

"Oh come on, now you have to tell me." Soul replied. I shook my head and he jumped on top of me with one knee against each of my sides. Soul hovered over me for awhile with a mix of emotions clouding his crimson eyes. I sighed.

"Could you refrain from straddling me? Your kinda heavy." I asked. He smirked.

"Hmmm, nope. I'm afraid that it's completely necessary." Soul said. I blushed madly. "So... tell me."

"If it means that much to you..." I said.

"It does, I like funny things, and knowing more about you." Soul said. I giggled.

"It was just a theory."

"Of course, about what?" Soul asked.

"About you." He blushed. I laughed.

"Oh shut up. What about me?" I sighed.

"About all the extra touching." I said. Soul's blush darkened even further.

"And what is your theory?" He asked.

"Hmm... Something about a new bra and hormones." I said. Soul blushed a shade of red that I hadn't known existed. "Am I close?"

"Not even a bit, but you mentioning that doesn't really help." Soul replied hoping up from the couch and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He turned away from me. I got up and went around him and gave him a tight hug.

"It's okay, I get it. After all, I am pretty damn cute." I said jokingly. Soul sighed and just let me hug him. "Do you wanna talk about whatever is on your mind?" I asked.

"Not really." Soul said. I squeezed him tighter.

"You're okay though right?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Oh cut it out." I smiled into his chest. Soul stiffened and I pulled myself away to look at his face. He looked away. "Hey, Soul. Look at me. Please?" Soul looked at me with heavy eyes. He looked emotionally exhausted. "Soul, you're making me worry." I said brushing my hand against his cheek, I let it rest there. I gave him a sympathetic smile. "You really can tell me anything, you know. If it's anything serious, or you're insecure about, or anything like that I won't get mad about it no matter what it is. I really do care about you and how you feel Soul. I would absolutely love it if you could open up to me a little more. Who knows! Maybe I could even be helpful." I said rubbing his cheek with my thumb. Soul was shaking.

"M-maka can you just... I don't know." Soul said looking at his feet.

"I can do anything you want me to. So whatever you need." I said rubbing circles on his back.

"Can we just stay on the couch for awhile?" Soul asked. I nodded and sat down on the couch. Soul immediately flopped down and laid his head on my lap, I smiled to myself and stroked his hair.

"You know Soul, I like your hair. It's very soft and the style suits you." I said. He just nodded and reached for my hand, the one that wasn't busy with his hair.

"Sorry." Soul said.

"Why?"

"For being really not cool right now, and recently." Soul replied.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize for anything, especially being a little bit more... Caring... and touchy." I said smiling. "I like it just as much as I like you normally."

"Really?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine as long as it's you." I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He shuddered a bit and I giggled.

"I'm okay as long as it's you too." Soul said looking up at me. I smiled softly. I was a bit sad, he always gave me this little look that made me think he could actually care about me, which was stupid because he didn't.

"You're very wonderful Soul." I said letting my hand rest on his chest.

"Not really."

"I think you are... I know that my opinion probably doesn't matter much to you, but I do think you're wonderful. You're the coolest guy I know." I said.

"No, you're opinion does matter. It matters a lot. Thank you." Soul grabbed my hand and kissed it. I sat there with my mouth open, like an idiot. He got up and smiled at me then went to the bathroom. I collapsed into the couch and I heard the shower start up. I smiled. Soul really was wonderful. I got up and went to the bathroom door.

"Soul! You don't just kiss a girl's hand and then leave!" I screamed through the door. I liked making him think I was angry, his reactions were always so funny.

"It was just payback for kissing me on the cheek!" Soul screamed back. I smiled to myself.

"So I guess were even now?" I questioned from the other side of the door. I heard the door unlock and I stepped back.

"No, not even close. And are you going to let me take my shower or not?" A slightly irritated, towel-clad Soul said. I leaned in the doorway.

"Hmm. Nope, I don't think so." I said smirking.

"Okay... Well you standing here doesn't really bother me, so I'm going to take a shower. So if your going to stay can you at least close the door behind you." Soul said running a hand through his hair.

"Soul!" I squealed blushing.

"Well if you can't handle the fact that I'm naked and in the same room as you then you can leave." Soul returned my previous smirk. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms.  
"I can totally handle it, it's not like it's a big deal or anything." I lied. On the inside I was panicking, but I'd already said it, I had no choice now.

"Yeah, sure." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Go take your shower." I said.

"What are you going to do in here?" He asked.

"Hmm... Talk to you. Maybe I'll put on makeup. Liz bought me some." I said casually.

"Alright suit yourself." As soon as the curtain was closed I breathed a sigh of relief. Soul threw his towel over the shower door. "Maka can you get that and hang it on the towel hook?"

"Yeah sure." I blushed picking up the towel. I hated Soul, just for a second for acting so nonchalant with me in the room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and got youtube up. "Hey Soul!" I called over the sound of the running water.

"Yeah?" Soul replied.

"What song do you want to listen to?" I asked.

"Anything you want is fine, I don't think I'll be able to hear it any way Maka." He informed me. I hopped up onto the counter and sat facing the shower. I pulled up Ariana Grande's The Way and started singing along. I danced around the bathroom and kept singing. Soul started laughing.

"Soul come join my dance party!" I screamed and then resumed singing, completely forgetting that we were in the bathroom.

"Maka, I'm trying to take a shower in peace, and you ask me to come dance with you?" Soul peaked out the shower curtain. And I stopped and paled. "Thought so." Soul sighed and went back to his shower. I promptly excused myself from the room and dove for cover under the safety of Soul's gray comforter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author****'****s Note: Yeah****… ****This one is also kind of cheesy too, some hints at what the future has in store for Maka and Soul, if you look carefully enough. This will be my last update before Friday though! =^.^= **

**-Ace**

**Chapter 6**

**Soul's POV**

You can imagine my surprise when I walked into my bedroom and locked the door to get dressed without Maka barging in only to find that she was already fast asleep... in my bed. I gulped and unlocked the door. I tiptoed around my room, gathered up my pajamas, and went to go change in the bathroom. It wasn't even that late, so I had no idea how Maka had managed to fall asleep so fast. I didn't want to fall asleep in bed with her, in case she got mad at me. So I grabbed the pillow and blanket from Maka's room and slept on the floor by my bed. There was a big difference between Maka sleeping in my bed with me because she was worried or afraid and sleeping in the same bed for no reason, or without her knowing. I did NOT want to cross that line, I mean maybe I did… but just a little. BUT I wouldn't, no, I couldn't destroy the trust Maka and I had carefully built up over the years, not just to sleep next to her whenever I wanted.

**Maka's POV**

I woke up feeling really warm and cozy, I didn't want to open my eyes. There's something perfect about the moment before you open your eyes, but your awake. All of your senses are completely faded except warm or cold, and you kind of feel like your floating. I wanted to savor that feeling. The soft snores coming from the ground made me open my eyes though. I took in my surroundings and realized I was in Soul's room. I rolled over to his side of the bed, or at least where he normally slept if I was going to spend the night. I looked down at the soft carpet to see Soul fast asleep curled up in my comforter. I let out a soft giggle and got up. I got Soul's pillow and comforter and laid the pillow down beside him then took my spot. It might've been weird, it would have been if it was anyone other than Soul or myself. So I snuggled up next to him and let myself fall back asleep.

I was running, with Soul in scythe form in my hands… running from… I couldn't see who it was, but it was safe to assume that whoever was chasing us was seriously shady. I could tell from the soul. I spun and took a firm stance and waited for our pursuer to come to me. When I was just about to see their face I woke up. I was panting and my palms were sweaty. I should've been used to these kinds of dreams, but even now they still got me. Soul was looking at me with concern clearly written all over his face.

"You okay Maka?" He asked. I nodded and buried my face in my hands and brought my knees up to my chest. "Okay… Well you don't look all that okay… Can I hug you?" Soul asked, the last part took me completely by surprise. I looked up and sniffled.

"Yeah." I nodded and let him hug me. I liked Soul's hugs the most. They were rare, but I always felt safer and grounded with him hugging me.

"Do you want to go do something with the others today?" Soul asked. I shook my head against his neck. "Can you not do that? It kind of tickles Maka." Soul said. I pulled away and apologized. "Do you at least want to do something with me today?" Soul asked. I thought about it for a moment. If he asked me out I wouldn't say no… But there was no way he'd ask me out, not on a real date anyway. But I suppose after my smothering it would only be natural for him to want to go out after his surgery.

"Can we stay in and watch movies? Or you could play piano and I could listen." I offered, smiling sweetly.

"Oh you think your going to get a free concert out of me, don't you?" Soul smirked. "And everything becomes so much more clear. Maka, you are an evil genius I swear. Did you fake a nightmare just so I'd feel bad and play for you?" Soul asked. I shook my head.

"Who do you think I am Soul? I'd never take advantage of you like that." I said. Although hearing his original music would be worth a few nightmares admittedly. "Besides don't flatter yourself, while I do love your playing I wouldn't fake a nightmare especially for it." I smiled wickedly.

"A man's pride is nothing to toy around with miss Maka." Soul said scowling at me.

"Hmmm, I don't see any men around here." I retorted.

"You wanna bet Maka?" Soul hovered over me. I looked down at his pajama pants and shook my head. "Geez why are you so perverted lately Maka." Soul sighed, obviously aware of my gaze. "You can't even play-fight anymore without your mind getting stuck in the gutter somewhere along the line can you?" Soul said exasperatedly.

"That's not true!" I protested.

"Well it happens every time we fight at least." Soul said.

"But just when you and I fight." I said shyly. Soul stopped talking and blinked at me twice. Then three times, then one more time.

"Geez woman what are you trying to do? Seduce me?" Soul asked playfully, I sighed happy for the serious interrogation to be over.

"Me? Seduce Soul Eater Evans? I don't think I could even if I wanted to." I said sticking my tongue out. I hopped up and raced to the shower so I could steal all of the hot water.

**Soul****'****s POV**

There was some seriously weird chemistry going on between Maka and me lately. I mean there had always felt like there was something just a little more serious then friendship, I figured it was just one-sided on my part though. But Maka's last comment left me dumbstruck. I know we were just playing around but did she honestly mean that? That "even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to." But that made it seem like she had actually given the idea of… _Us_ a thought… Did that mean I had a chance with Maka?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter actually will have a few of the other characters in it… That means Black*Star, writing for him makes me nervous. Also Tsubaki is going to be a bit OOC, just a bit. This one will be a bit short, I'm sorry about that! I don't own Soul Eater, clearly =^.^= But I thought I'd mention that. Onto the chapter~**

**-Ace**

**Chapter 7**

**Soul's POV**

I was in the middle of wiping the floor with Black*Star in another game of Halo when a thought popped into my head.

"Black*Star, what do you think about me and Maka?" I asked casually, still continuing the game.

"What do you mean, what do I think about you and Maka? Do you want your God's blessing or something?" Black*Star didn't look away from the tv.

"No, that's not what I meant. It isn't cool to refer to yourself as a God though." I said.

"I call them like I see them." Black*Star shrugged.

"So… Do you think Maka might like me?" I asked, deciding Black*Star would only understand straightforward questions.

"WELL I DUNNO SOUL. MAKA WOULDN'T TELL ME EVEN IF SHE DID! Why don't you ask Tsubaki?" Black*Star responded, I sighed, this was probably how Maka felt around me. "TSUBAKI!" Black*Star yelled. A few seconds later Tsubaki stood in front of Black*Star's door.

"Yes Black*Star?" Tsubaki smiled politely.

"Soul needs your help. Apparently he prefers talking to a demi-god over the real thing." Black*Star said pausing the game. I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh well I'd be happy to help. We can talk in the kitchen, I think Black*Star could use a cup of tea." Tsubaki smiled and lead the way out of my best friend's room. I watched as she moved about the kitchen. When she put the kettle on the stove she turned to face me. "So what can I help you with Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"I just was wondering if I had a chance with Maka." I said shyly. Tsubaki glared at me. "NOT LIKE THAT!" I reassured her quickly. "I mean I like her… I just don't know if she feels the same way." I sighed. I hated showing my weaker side to people, the only people who ever got to see me like this were Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Tsubaki smiled.

"I think you should absolutely ask Maka out." Tsubaki smiled and clasped her hands together happily.

"What if she rejects me?" I asked nervously.

"She won't." Tsubaki said.

"Does she like me?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that Soul, that would be betraying a friend's trust." Tsubaki frowned at me. "But if it helps, she has never said anything bad about you to me." Tsubaki smiled. I nodded knowingly.

"Thanks Tsubaki, I think that does help." I turned around and started to head towards Black*Star's room.

"Oh, and Soul?" Tsubaki got my attention and I turned around. "If you ever hurt that girl…" Tsubaki ran a finger across her throat. "Got it?" She asked. I nodded and rushed back to Black*Star's room. As much as I loved the sweet, nurturing Tsubaki that I was used to, scary, protective Tsubaki scared the shit out of me.

**Maka's POV**

As much as I hated to admit it the house was lonely without Soul. There was no one to talk to, or hit, or subtly flirt with. I sighed and threw myself on the couch. Tsubaki had to make sure the boys stayed out of trouble, Liz and Patti would just want to go shopping, I could do something with Kid… but he'd just end up having an OCD attack and the fun would be cut short… There was always Crona… But I kind of wanted to be home when Soul got back. I groaned in frustration.

"Soul, just come home already." I whined. The front door opened and Soul stood there laughing.

"I've only been gone for four hours, glad to know you care that much." Soul smiled. I blushed and shook my head.

"That's freaky, don't do that." I said.

"Do what?" Soul asked innocently. I got up and gave him a well deserved Maka chop. "Oww, I hate when you do that Maka." Soul grumbled.

"Well I hate when you act cocky." I retorted.

"Then you hate me all the time Maka." Soul said. I laughed, at least he was aware.

"Pretty much." I replied jokingly.

"Then does that mean if I asked you out that you'd reject me?" Soul asked. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I feel like I'm constantly disappointing you guys, that wasn't a very epic cliffhanger. Oh well =^.^= Another chapter! It's honestly getting harder to write this, the first 5 chapters honestly kind of just wrote themselves, I wonder why chapters 6,7, and this one were so hard for me to write? Haha I guess it doesn't matter =^.^= I hope you enjoy this new chapter~**

**-Ace **

**Chapter 8**

**Soul's POV**

"Soul, just come home already." I heard Maka say from the other side of the door, I smiled. I opened the front door and stood there laughing.

"I've only been gone for four hours, glad to know you care that much." I grinned at my meister, who blushed and shook her head.

"That's freaky, don't do that." I heard her soft voice say.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. Maka got up and gave me one of her infamous Maka chops. "Oww, I hate when you do that Maka." I grumbled, holding my head.

"Well I hate when you act cocky." Maka retorted.

"Then you hate me all the time Maka." I said. Maka laughed.

"Pretty much." Maka replied jokingly.

"Then does that mean if I asked you out that you'd reject me?" I asked. Maka's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. Maka sure knew how to make a guy sweat it, it wasn't cool at all. "Maka… Are you going to say something?" I asked, leaning forward slightly to get her attention.

"SOUL FREAKING EATER EVANS!" Maka screeched at me, picking up a pillow from the couch and throwing it at my face. "It's not cool to make fun of a girl. Stop teasing me, I don't like it." Maka said as she let herself fall to the floor. I didn't notice when the pillow hit my face, I was too worried about the girl I loved to notice the slight sting. Maka started crying and I closed the door behind me.

"Maka…" I said. She didn't look up, I sighed and sat down on the floor in front of her. "Maka." I tried once again. She shook her head and I watched her tears fall to the floor, each one was like a knife to the heart, how could she possibly think that I was making fun of her right now? I pulled Maka into my lap so she was facing away from me, she was light enough for me to easily do that. I kissed the back of her head and stroked her hair, in a miserable attempt to calm her down. Slowly her sobbing quieted and I rested my head against her back, she was warm, I loved how warm she was. I wrapped my arms around her. "Maka… Are you ready to listen to me? And to not assume the worst possible thing?" I asked Maka nodded. I got up and pulled Maka up with me, I sat her down on the couch so she could be comfortable. I paced in front of her then decided to kneel in front of my meister so she could see my face, maybe that would make it easier for her to trust me. I put my hands on her knees, in part so I could keep her there in case she wanted to throw more things at me, and in part because I hoped it was a comforting gesture, also because I liked the feel of Maka's skin against my own. I blushed at that last part then took a deep breath, trying to maintain my cool image in spite of the situation. "Maka… I genuinely care for you… No, that's an understatement. I love you, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. It hurts me that you think I'm making fun of you right now… Because I honestly am not, I would never do that to you. I love you, every inch of me loves every inch of you." I saw her move to pull a book out from behind her back. "Not like that Maka." I said grabbing her wrist. "I mean, yes… like that too I guess, but I mean that I love you, every single part of you. Everything you like to call a flaw I love with all my heart, gahhh I don't sound cool at all." I sighed in frustration. I took her hand, the one that was resting in mine and brought it to my lips to give her a light kiss. "I love you in an innocent way, I love you in a grown up way, I love you in every way." I said, hoping that sounded better than "every inch of me loves every inch of you" I rolled my eyes at myself, internally so Maka wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Maka, am I making sense? Do you understand now? I can say it more and in more ways if you still don't believe me." I said looking into the pretty girl's teary eyes.

"Soul…" Maka said turning her head so she didn't have to look me in the eyes.

"You don't have to say anything yet." I said. "But promise me you'll think about maybe going on at least one date with me before you say no?" I asked her.

"Soul… Do you really think I'd say no?" Maka asked, I blinked at her in surprise.

"Well you weren't saying anything… I thought you just didn't want to hurt me." I said. I felt a book collide with my skull.

"Dumb-ass." Maka said stressing every syllable. I laughed at her attempt at swearing. "You caught me off guard, what did you expect me to do? Leap into your arms and make out with you? Soul, this is real life… not fan fiction or anything, that isn't how it really works. I thought you had experience with girls, surely you know this." Maka lectured me. I shook my head.

"I don't have any experience Maka." I admitted, it was Maka's turn to be surprised.

"Oh… well… Anyway, your supposed to ask a girl out, take her out for a nice, fun date, if you still like her and dating her than you ask her out again and the relationship is supposed to build from there." Maka said.

"How do you know so much about this Maka?" I asked cautiously.

"Because I'm related to Spirit Albarn." Maka sighed. I nodded, happy to accept that answer.

"So will you go on a date with me Maka?" I asked, Maka blushed and nodded. I smiled, it was a goofy smile that showed of my sharp teeth, I could tell by the way Maka laughed.

"Goodnight Soul, you should get busy and plan something fun." Maka said, she leaned down and gave me the greatest reward for my efforts, a simple kiss on the cheek. Maka got up and I laughed realizing that not only was I cherry-tomato red but Maka was wearing a similar shade as well. "Don't mess up Soul." Maka said.

"No pressure or anything." I replied, Maka laughed and went to her room. "Night Maka." I called.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Gahh okay, two chapters up in one day =^.^= I know I'll regret this later on in the week because I'll feel bad about not being able to update much during the week. But oh well =^.^= Shoutout to SassySimoneEvans, thank you so much for the review! It's the first review I've ever gotten so I figured it deserved a special mention. And thank you to everyone else who has decided to read this, I really do appreciate it, it's nice to know that some people genuinely like this story so far. Gahh no pressure or anything :) hahaha okay here's chapter 9~**

**-Ace**

**Chapter 9**

**Maka's POV**

I dressed up, I was dressing up… For my first date… With my first boyfriend… I was wearing drugstore lipstick… Light pink lipstick… For my first date with Soul. I kind of felt like screaming, like… how had this happened? I was really excited and happy but I was probably ten times more nervous than anything else. I wondered where we would be going, it was already pretty late so maybe a dinner or a movie. I hoped I wasn't over dressed. Soul texted me to meet him at the park by our apartment. I sighed, I guess I had to walk to the park in my new heels, I winced in anticipation for the walk I had ahead of me.

I finally got to the park, it wasn't far away or anything but in heels it might as well have been a marathon. I saw Soul's light hair against the darkness of the night sky.

"Soul!" I called. I waved and he turned to me. I started walking towards him, only for my heel to break mid-step. I sighed and let Soul walk the rest of the way towards me. He looked down at my feet, or my shoes and he held in a chuckle. I hit his arm and suddenly noticed just how much more casually he was dressed in comparison to me. Soul was wearing one of the outfits he normally wore to school.

"You look nice Maka." Soul said, smiling. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I need to go home and change." I said coldly. Soul sighed.

"Why are you mad?" Soul asked, he sounded genuinely hurt. I sighed.

"I'm not, it's just… I don't know, I guess I just… my foot hurts." I said. Soul laughed and I glared at him.

"Guess I'll just have to take you back to the apartment." Soul sighed. I nodded. Soul bent down and helped me out of my broken heel, I took the other one off. Shoes in hand I started to walk, then Soul stopped me. He bent down. "Get on, you aren't walking barefoot." Soul said. I sighed and let him give me a piggyback ride to his motorcycle.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better." I said as Soul carried me princess style up to our floor. Soul and I laughed. I was carefully let down while Soul dug around in his pocket for his key. Once we were inside I rushed to my room to change. "So, I should just wear what I wear for school?" I asked Soul from my room.

"Maka, you should know by now that I really don't care what you wear, I think you look pretty no matter what you wear." Soul said. I blushed and slipped on my plaid skirt and a black tank top. I opened my door and walked out to the living room. Soul was sitting at the kitchen table, I walked passed him to put on my boots.

"Soul… are you going to tell me where were going?" I asked while I finished putting my second boot on. Soul looked at me from the table.

"Maka, you are not going outside in just that." Soul said. I sighed.

"Of course not, that's what jackets are for Soul." I reassured him. Soul got up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Maka, I'm not being all that cool tonight am I?" Soul asked. I shook my head. Soul chuckled. "At least I know you won't lie to me, even for the sake of my ego." I laughed.

"Maybe we could start over?" I suggested, Soul nodded and held my jacket out for me. I stood up and happily accepted my jacket. Outside of the apartment, I linked my arm through Soul's, we had decided to walk to a nearby ice cream shop for our first date.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for those of you who are continuing to support my story… I'm honestly amazed at how many views it has received, I never imagined that it would be as popular as it is =^.^= To those of you who haven't reviewed, it's okay =^.^= I think of reviews as kind of a "pleasant surprise", honestly I'm just happy people are reading it and no one has sent me anything negative =^.^= that's all I can ask for. But… if you do have an opinion on this story or really have anything to say really about it then it'd be lovely if you did actually say it. You don't have to though =^.^= And thank you once again SassySimoneEvans for the continued encouragement! This is going to be a slightly more angst-filled chapter than your all used to with me so I hope you'll all forgive me if anything seems off. The views make me want to be a better, more serious writer... Even if this chapter is a bit sad I dedicate it to all of my amazing viewers! Thank you so much for sticking with this story! (PS don't worry, even if chapter 10 and 11 might have a more doom-and-gloom tint to them there will be rainbows and sunshine ahead… Because it's me, me and tragedies don't mix.) Also this chapter is super short… But still…Enjoy~**

**-Ace (also sorry for the super long author's note, I'm talkative today) **

**Chapter 10**

**Soul's POV**

I rolled over onto my other side, the couch felt so warm and nice. I sat up, despite my incredible desire to spend the entire day lounging around the house. I stretched, last night's make-up date had been incredible, I had nothing to compare it to, but I was still pretty sure that I was the rightful owner of the best date ever. No, Maka and I didn't kiss or anything like that… But we did hold hands, it was different from when I turned into a scythe when we were fighting pre-kishin. My hand still felt tingly from the invisible electricity.

"Soul!" Maka called running into the living room with panic strewn across her face.

"What is it Maka?" I asked jumping up, I hated how weak my voice came out.

"Spirit is in the… the…" Maka started sobbing. I rushed over to her and held my shaking meister in my arms.

"Shh… It's okay Maka, take your time." I said stroking her hair. I kissed her forehead, trying my best to comfort her. As soon as her crying quieted I pulled away to wipe away her tears with my thumbs, I only wished they weren't as calloused as they were, I had a feeling it would've felt more pleasant for Maka if my skin wasn't so rough.

"H-he's in the hospital." Maka said hugging me tightly again. She buried her face in my cotton t-shirt.

"And you want me to take you to see him?" I guessed, I felt Maka nod against my chest. I kissed the top of her head again. "Okay… I'm going to put clothes on really quickly… If don't want to be alone you can follow me… Only if you promise not to look." Maka nodded and I started to walk to my room, I can't say I was all that surprised when I felt Maka hold onto my shirt and start to follow me. I stood in front of my dresser. "Can you turn around Maka?" I asked, looking into her red-rimmed eyes, she lifelessly turned around and sat at the foot of my bed. I quickly pulled on jeans and a hoodie. "It's safe." I said. Maka turned to face me, slowly once again. I walked over to her and pulled her up. By the door I shoved my feet into sneakers and grabbed my keys off of our new ikea key-rack. I turned around to see Maka on her knees, I knelt down to her level and looked into her eyes. She looked so scared and it broke my heart. "I'm going to carry you to my motorcycle now… Okay?" I asked, looking into her blank eyes with concern. No response came. "Maka… blink twice for yes if you understand." I said, _blink blink. _I sighed and scooped the shocked girl into my arms. It was a struggle to shut the door behind us and it was even harder to sit Maka on the motorcycle. "Maka… your going to have to hold onto me really tightly… Okay? I know that your worried, but I don't want you to get hurt. If you don't think you can manage then we can walk or I can call Marie." I said.

"I can hold onto you." She said weakly.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Ahhh, so I have received my first somewhat negative review. And so it begins *sighs* oh well, it couldn't last forever could it? I'm a bit sad you decided to remain anonymous, although you do have the right to remain so. I would like to thank you, you made me update my summary, which honestly needed to be done because the first one was l-a-m-e (to be honest it's still pretty lame). Hahaha so anyway thank you (if your even reading this), and sorry for getting all nerdy up in the reviews. It's no excuse for my behavior but I honestly had no clue what you were talking about =^.^= I suppose I might actually be a bit of a dumb-ass, but that's okay because at least 6 people like me… Well maybe not **_**me **_**but they like my story so, I'll take it. As always I hope you enjoy~**

**-Ace**

**Chapter 11**

**Soul's POV**

We finally arrived at the hospital, at first they wouldn't let us see Maka's dad. To say that Maka was unhappy was an understatement, but they did let us in, probably an hour or so after arriving. I felt so bad for Maka, it hurt me so much to see her in pain.

I sat in a chair by the door of Spirit's private room. Maka just stood uncomfortably by his bedside, occasionally shifting her weight to one side and then the other, or crossing her arms over her stomach, or clasping her hands in front of her, or behind her. There was a chair by the bed but she refused to sit. I could only respect her wishes, that was all I could do to help her and I felt so weak. Spirit hadn't woken up yet, and judging from the faces of the nurses and doctors that came and went they probably didn't know if he would.

Eventually I stood up and rubbed soothing circles on my girlfriend's back… At least I hoped they were soothing.

"Maka… Please sit down… Or at least let me get you something to eat or drink." I said around four hours later. Spirit grew paler by the minute and it wasn't looking good, but I still couldn't just let myself sit down and watch without doing anything… Could I?

"No Soul… I-if you want we… we can leave." Maka said trying to choke back tears. I shook my head, her back was turned to me so she couldn't see me. I sighed.

"Maka this is your dad, we have to stay. You'll regret it if something happens and you aren't here, you and I both know that." I said. Maka started to cry quietly.

"You don't know that for sure." Maka said after a long pause.

"Maka… Right now you aren't thinking properly… No one in your shoes would be. As your weapon… As your friend… No, as your boyfriend I will make sure you don't make a decision that could very well haunt you for the rest of your life, so Maka Albarn, I love you. But you will sit your ass down in that chair right now and eat a bag of chips and drink a goddamned bottle of vitamin water." I said, I sounded like a tool but I needed her to snap out of it for a brief moment to realize what was at stake, and Maka did just that, she sat down in the chair and ate half of a bag of chips… She even drank some vitamin water. I let myself smile.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: Okay so you probably all hate me now, not only is this super short but it's totally inconclusive so this is now not only a two chapter mini-arc (can I call it that oh-please-oh-please-oh-please?) but most likely a three or four chapter mini-arc (I don't care actually, I'm going to refer to it as that even if it isn't really an arc at all.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Yaay! So I am back, it was so hard to stay away but I had school obligations, I had to lock my laptop in a bookcase and give my guardian the key and have him hide it from me… Because well, my laptop is a temptress, a lovely little temptress (no, not in a weird way, it's mainly because this story is addictive, I mean writing it is addictive, seriously guys my veins were itching. Hooray lame joke time =^.^=) Anyway I am back and hopefully I will go back to updating every single day or every other day, that all depends on homework and how much time my b-b-band takes up ;) Haha idk why I felt the need to add the stutter, but I did so you're welcome. When I was writing this I was actually listening to "The Shadow" by BoA, "Fly Over" by Love X Stereo, and "The 1000th Piece" by The Groo, of course none of this has anything to do with this chapter but I wanted to spread the Korean indie music love (it's infectious like a disease :3 Although BoA isn't indie she's pure dance pop magic but anyway…) Enough of me, time for chapter 12~**

**Warning: This chapter is cheesy, seriously cringe-worthy, I mean even I was cringing while writing it. PS Soul is soooo OOC in this chapter, I mean with me he's usually a bit out of character because I happen to like the softer side of Soul that seems to pop up a bit in quite a few other fanfics and I usually write with those in mind, but in this Soul is a poetic little mush-ball who loves his meister, so you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to Soul Eater, nor do I own the fabulous songs I mentioned in the above text. Nor will I ever :P **

**-Ace**

**Chapter 12**

**Soul's POV**

Maka's dad slowly opened one eye, and stopped halfway. He groaned and rolled away from the window. I tapped Maka's shoulder lightly, somehow she had managed to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair. Maka slowly raised her head from it's resting position on her arms which were currently on the edge of Spirit's hospital bed.

"Maka, I think he's going to wake up." I whispered happily to my depressed girlfriend. She blinked in response and then rubbed her eyes. Spirit let out a sound that sounded frighteningly similar to a whimper then rolled over to face Maka who let out a surprised yelp. At this Spirit opened both of his eyes. Soon the psychopath that was somehow supposedly related to Maka smiled cheekily and sprang up to engulf my meister in a bone crushing hug. I stepped away from the duo, not wanting to be noticed by the man that disliked me enough to go out of his way to call me things like "octopus head" even though "Soul" was much shorter than the endearing nickname.

"Maka, why is the octopus head here?" Spirit asked, finally noticing me. I gulped, not ready for him to know about us having a real relationship that went beyond friends or weapon and meister.

"When I heard that you were in the hospital I was at home, Soul was there and offered to take me to see you." Maka coldly explained. I sighed, leave it to Maka to be stubborn enough to not even express her concern for father in this situation. I did understand that it had to be hard to witness your parents go through a rather unpleasant divorce, but enough was enough, Spirit, as annoying as he was, was still her father.

"Maka, can you come with me for a sec?" I asked with my hands in my pockets. Maka nodded and followed me out the door of Spirit's room. I stopped in the hallway where I leaned against the blindingly white wall. Maka crossed her arms and stood in front of me. "Maka, I know it's tough… But you should really think about being more caring towards Spirit, I'm not saying that what he did was okay or right, because it wasn't obviously, but he's your dad. He might not be the greatest dad but he's the only one you get so you should maybe try to appreciate him while you still have the opportunity." I said sadly. "It's none of my business but I'm speaking from experience, if this is serious you'll regret leaving things on bad terms if something happens." I said looking away. "Just think about it." I added. Maka seemed to stare right through me. "I'm going to get coffee, do you want one?" I asked quickly. Maka shook her head. Maka's eyes found mine and I was startled to see that they were completely devoid of any emotion. I shivered. "Maka, are you okay?" I asked. I tilted my head to the side in question. I stepped forward and took Maka's hand in mine. With no sign of a response I pulled my meister into my arms and gave her the most comforting hug I was capable of giving, being an octopus head I'm sure I was lacking in that area. I kissed the top of her head and tried whispering comforting things, things that I myself had been told over eleven years ago. They hadn't helped me much back then but I now realized that those people who had tried to comfort me were trying their best but really had no idea what to do, much like myself at the moment. I hoped that whispering against her hair would maybe allow the words to filter through skin and hair and find their way to Maka. "I love you." I said giving Maka another kiss on the top of her head, then her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her cheek. She blinked at me and let me see a little bit of her pain through her eyes, I pulled her in for another hug. "It's okay Maka, for now you can just be sad, and hurt, and confused." I told her, she nodded against my neck and I sighed. After a few minutes I pulled Maka back inside Spirit's room, he smiled at me and I shuddered, _scary_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, this is terrible. Anyway I'm updating now so please forgive me! Here's a plate of cupcakes, they have sprinkles, you like sprinkles right? *Tilts head to the side in question and hands you the plate of cupcakes* Yay! Crisis averted! Oh and to the guest reviewer who said "Please write more I love this story sooooooo much!" Your comment seriously made my day. So yeah this is probably going to be somewhere around 30 chapters (give or take) so there will be lots more!**

**Also on a side note… I've been thinking about my writing a lot and I realized how dialogue and "setting the scene" type thoughts heavy it actually is, I really don't focus on description a whole lot. I was wondering if this was bothering anyone? I know it sounds natural and fine to me but if it seems awkward or if it's hard for you guys to picture the scene than I'd appreciate it if you let me know. **

**Hahaha, anyway I hope you all enjoy~**

**-Ace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything in relation to Soul Eater, aside from this story =^.^= **

**Chapter 13**

**Soul's POV**

Spirit had to stay in the hospital for over three weeks. Maka and I only left to shower and change, making both of us irritable and a bit stir crazy.

"Tsubaki, no… I don't even know why." Maka said into her phone, she was pacing the hallway of the hospital. She paused and sighed. "They won't tell me anything, and he hasn't said anything either." Maka grumbled. I let myself sink against the wall, so I was sitting on the cold floor.

"Octopus head!" Spirit called from his room. I froze in fear, I looked to Maka for help. She rolled her green eyes at me and motioned for me to go ahead. Her phone was still pressed to her ear. I sighed and got up. I slunk into Spirit's room.

"Yeah." I said standing by the foot of his bed with my hands in my pockets. I avoided eye-contact, I felt like I'd been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm not an idiot octopus head." Spirit said. I looked at my shoes. "I'm not going to yell at you." Spirit sighed. I looked up and saw Spirit with his tired eyes and disheveled hair, and suddenly the significance of everything placed a heavy weight on my shoulders. I walked over to the door and closed it. I turned around and returned to my position, walking as calmly as I could manage.

"You aren't…" I trailed off and looked out the window.

"Oh my death! You're such an idiot, stupid octopus head." Spirit scowled at me. "No, I'm not going to… I just want my Maka to be happy. If your the only one who can make her happy then I have to accept that." Spirit huffed at me. I nodded but then was shooed away by a few nurses.

~x~

I found Maka in the hallway where I had left her, only now she was asleep on the floor.

"Idiot" I muttered under my breath. I tapped my meister's shoulder, persisting until she finally opened her eyes and shoved me away.

"What do you want Soul?" She groaned and rolled away from me.

"Maka, your dad knows." Maka turned to face me, with wide eyes. "Don't worry, he just wants to make sure your happy. He want's me to take you out while the nurses do some more testing." I smiled at Maka. She blushed when I smiled.

"Okay." Maka nodded, letting me help her up.

**Maka's POV**

I was happy to finally be away from the hospital. I'd never liked hospitals, or doctors. They always reminded me of the previous battle-inflicted injuries Soul and myself had suffered, which reminded me of the long scar running across Soul's chest, black blood, comas, broken arms, everything we had gone through. More than anything else it had reminded me of how the unaffected one would cry themselves to sleep by the other's hospital bed. Still, I couldn't help but feel bad leaving my dad alone in the hospital, sure he was probably hitting on the nurses while they drew blood and ran other various tests… But still. Soul's voice pulled me away from my thoughts. I hadn't noticed that we had already walked to and gotten onto his motorcycle.

"So where do you want to go Maka?" Soul repeated. My arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Frozen yogurt?" I suggested, it came out sounding like a question. Soul nodded and we sped away.

~x~

I licked a strawberry yogurt covered spoon while Soul filled a cup with chocolate frozen yogurt for himself. The cashier was eyeing Soul in a way that made me a little more than uncomfortable. She was pretty, but I knew Soul loved me and was a much classier man than my father, even though Soul wasn't exactly the epitome of class, he was still a very decent guy. I smiled, I knew Soul wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me… So I let the yogurt queen eye him without saying anything to either one of them.

**Tsubaki's POV**

I busied myself in the kitchen after Maka had hung up on me. I was consumed by worry for my friend. In fact I was so worried that I hadn't noticed Black*Star hop up onto the wooden countertop to my right. This only made Black*Star more determined to get my attention apparently… Much to my surprise Black*Star stalked over to me and spun me around. Each hand firmly gripping the counter behind me. I was trapped, pinned between Black*Star and the counter.

"Yo Tsubaki! Stop spacing out will ya? Your God is here… and hungry." Black*Star said rubbing his stomach with one of the hands that had previously been strangling the counter. His stomach growled to further prove his hunger. I sighed.

"Geez, okay Black*Star. I'll make us lunch now." I ruffled his blue hair and spun around to wash my hands before making him his food.


End file.
